Imaginationland TVG2: Real World
by Thomas Leber
Summary: This is a sequel to Imaginationland the Video Game. Only it takes place in our world! When Cartman accidentally unleashes the evil characters upon the world Butters must save us all again!


Imaginationland TVG2: Real World From South Park Fanon Wikia

The sequel to the fanfic Imaginationland the Video Game. Not only do you play as Butters, but also as Stan, Kyle, Cartman, Kenny and even some imaginary and real characters!

Butters defeats a terrorist in memory of his favorite pop star Michael Jackson. He was so excited after his adventures in Imaginationland. Little did he know, December 21 2012, that he would be called back into action again! When Satan and his army of evil were imprisoned in Pandora's Box, they were accidentally sent into the real world by a black hole! Meanwhile, Cartman was busy eating Cheesy Poofs until he heard a big boom! It came from the woods! He ran all the way there and saw something extraordinary! It was the box that held the evil characters! He mistook it for a treasure chest and being the greedy person he was he kept it secret from anyone he met! The next day, Butters was playing Guitar Hero when his father came in saying, "Butters, there is someone at the door for you!" He went to the door and saw his friends from Imaginationland: Violet, Snarf, the Eternal Champions, Rollbar, Vectorman, and the Lollipop King! He asked what they were doing here, and they said that Pandora's Box had ended up in South Park! Butters was shocked to here this! So, they searched everywhere in South Park: Houses, School, Town Hall, etc. Their efforts were fruitless until they heard that Cartman had a weird looking treasure chest! Butters realized that was the box they were looking for! They rushed to Cartman's house to stop him but it was too late! Cartman had found the key and had opened the box! When the box was opened, a swirl of pure evil, chaos, crisis, havoc, disaster, dispair, oblivion, the apocalypse, armageddon, old age, death, panic, pain, cancer, doom, peril, catastrophe, terror, horror, terrorism, murder, rapes, pollution, racism, and war came out of it! The swirl of pure evil got out of the house and headed some where else! Cartman said, "What have I done?!!?" Satan crashes into Kirk-Alloway along with his army of evil. They were free again! Only this time, they're taking over our world! Fortunately, the good characters had come here too! Now, Butters, with the help of his friends (fictional and real), must stop Satan and his band of villains from taking over the real world!

There is a rogues gallery in Butters's house that includes villains like the Chickencow, the Mandarin, the Burger King, Don Onion, Mawgu, Leonard Saber, and other evil villains.

Mooch, a fly (and a member of G-Force), tells Butters that Satan has again been released to the world. The gods have grown old and mortal. Castle Satan is rebuilt. Imaginationland crashes into the Laurentian Abyss.

Butters: "This catastrophe must be stopped again!"

Fire surrounds central South Park.

A Black Knight captures the Mayor of Imaginationland.

Butters: "Evil must be stopped! I will not perish!"

Kyle: "We have to stop Satan!"

Stan: "We have to rescue the citizens of South Park!"

Kenny: "*muffling*"

Eric: "Let's do this!"

Meanwhile, in Kirk-Alloway, Satan sees what looks like his old throne the Seige Perilous. The throne is in the west wing of the ruined kirk. Satan sends all of his villains to the real world. Satan stole the golden apples of youth and captured Idun, turning the gods mortal and old, including God. An army of Sleestaks, Grinders, Decepticons, and Terminators rebuild his castle. Imaginationland plummets into the Laurentian Abyss.

Butters goes to Chef's cafe. Chef joins the group.

Atlantis sinks.

The Empire State Building collapses.

Butters's mother and father die of both Cardiac Arrest and Cancer.

Butters must go from one country to another in order to save our world.

South Park is the training level. The Black Knight kidnapped the Mayor of Imaginationland. You must stop the Black Knight! You must save the Mayor!

ManBearPig invaded San Fransisco! Defeat him! The only way to find him is with the help of Al Gore! Cartman and his pals were against it at first but Butters and Stan were firm, because Mr. Gore is the only one who can help them track ManBearPig down! The gang went to Al Gore's hotel room/base of operations, and Al Gore agreed to help them out! By using his ManBearPig detection screen, he and the boys find MBP in San Francisco! Al Gore joins the group! So when Butters and the gang head down to San Francisco, it is not so jolly anymore! ManBearPig and Satan's army of demons are attacking the city! After fighting off enemies, our heroes face ManBearPig himself!

ManBearPig: So, Butters, we meet again!

Butters: Ok, ManBearPig prepare to meet your maker, literally!

Al Gore: Excelsior!

After the battle, ManBearPig runs for his life! Al Gore tries to shoot him but misses! The boys tell Mr. Gore that they will meet ManBearPig again!

The boys find out from the Mayor Of Imaginationland that Wario has been seen in Las Vegas, Nevada! So with the help of Tinker Bell, they fly to Nevada to stop Wario! When they get there they meet Strawberry Shortcake, who repays her debt to Butters by joining their group! She reminded Butters that he rescued her from Wario! When they get into one of the casinos, they find out something is wrong with the slot machines! They were innocent looking slot machines, but there's more to them than meets the eye! Just then the machines began to shake, rattle and turn into robots! Wario had set a trap for our heroes! The slot machines were actually Decepticons! Then Wario says, "Attack!" After defeating the robots, they take on Wario! He was outnumbered but had one last trick up his sleeve! He was armed with a Bomb Cannon!

Butters: Oh, Hamburgers!

After beating Wario by shooting back the cannonballs at Wario, he said, "I'll Be Back!"

The boys learn that a monster is on the loose in Chicago! Al Gore thought it was ManBearPig, but it was really the Minotaur! With the help of a magic carpet, which by the way was given to them by Aladdin, they fly to Chicago! When they get there, they see an awful sight! The Minotaur had demolished the Chicago Skyline! They are greeted by Perseus who joins their group ever since Butters helped him beat the monster before! After fighting Demons and brownie eating Zombies, they finally face The Minotaur! The Minotaur tried to ram them since he was half bull! When his horns were stuck in the wall they attacked! He blows terrifiying winds which could destroy the Sears Tower.

Butters: You're finished you overgrown hamburger!

Al Gore: Excelsior!

The Minotaur: You'll never beat Satan!

So after the Minotaur left, the boys discovered that the Noid ( his clame to fame was representing Domino's Pizza) had kidnapped President Obama and planned to blow up the White House and replace it with Castle Satan. The boys were shocked and with the help of Draco from Dragonheart, they fly to Washington D.C.. When they get there, they see Cavity Creeps making holes in buildings! After fighting the Creeps, they meet up with Count Chocula, Franken Berry, Boo Berry, Tony the Tiger, Trix Rabbit, Pillsbury Doughboy, and Mr. Peanut! They decide to let them join their group! When they face the Noid, he was out numbered at first but they find out he is armed with pizza pie mines!

Butters: How do we beat this guy?

Pillsbury Doughboy: Maybe, we can use his own weapon against him!

After luring the Noid to the mines, he was blasted out of Washington!

At New York City, they find out the Skeleton King is ruining Times Square!

Chiro: He must be stopped again!

Butters: We'll finish him off today for sure!

Next, they had to find the Bermuda Triangle because Oogie Boogie(from The Nightmare Before Christmas), was planning to unleash sea monsters upon our world! With the help of Popeye and his boat they sail to the island where Oogie was hiding! When they get there they meet up with Jack Skellington, who joins their group! They fight off Oogie's army of skeletons and monsters! Then after fighting Lock,Shock,and Barrel, they face Oogie Boogie!

Oogie: Well, well, well! If it isn't Butters and his pack of weenies!

Oogie is defeated. Butters goes to the Belizian capital city Belmopan in order to find Peter Pan and defeat Captain Hook, who is invading the area.

Captain Hook: Smee!!!! It's Butters!

Butters: Yep, that's me.

Captain Hook: Defeat Butters!

Hook is foiled again. Leonard Saber casts the Toad into Mexico City.

After the Toad is beaten, Butters goes to Panama Canal, only to fight against Marvin and the other villains.

Marvin swims for his life as Butters goes to the Amazon. He finds out that Count Olaf is using the rainforest's wood for the villains' new house.

Olaf: I'll cast my spell curse over the Amazon forever.

After Olaf is gone, The Queen of Hearts ruins a Rio De Janiero festival. Butters must defeat her. Alice, The Mad Hatter, The White Rabbit, The Cheshire Cat, and others join your group!

The Queen of Hearts vanishes. Butters goes to Montevideo, the capital city of Uruguay. The Simpsons are on their holiday there, but, their archenemies Sideshow Bob and Russ Cargill show up!

After Butters defeats the two, he goes to Popeye's ship. A new ally, Captain Scarlet, sees that some Mysterions, Terminators, Romulans, Sleestaks, Decepticons, and Daleks are in the South African capital Cape Town. Captain Scarlet's archenemy, Captain Black, is friends with the rat king Botticelli, who is in command of the Decepticon drones.

Butters goes to Pretoria, where the Griffin family are in a visit to. Their son, Stewie, casts black magic all over the town.

Butters, his group, and the others go to Maseru, where the Silverhawks and their leader Quicksilver are under attack by Mon-Star.

Butters finds the Thundercats in Lobama. They are stoned again by Mumm-Ra!

In Mbanane, another African town, the populace is poor when Sauron and Saruman gather the coins. Butters must defeat the villains.

In Kinshasha, Bluto casts away the populace. Butters must defeat him!

In Brazzaville, Dr. Evil is killing the populace! Defeat him, Butters!

The concert in the city of Lome is ruined by Pizzazz. Disguise as a girl rocker, Butters, and undo her magic!

Librevill Bank is robbed by Galbatorix! Defeat him!

Lilongwe has been taken over by Megatron and his Decepticons! Defeat him!

Addis Ababa is invaded by Dr. Schadenfreude! Defeat him!

Jafar is in Khartoum! Defeat him!

The city of Petra is getting destroyed by Rita Repulsa's earthquake Spell! You must prevent her spell!

The city of Salt, Jordan, is out of power because of Plankton, who is sinking the city to the sea. Defeat him!

Butters gets to Luxor in order to defeat Lord Farquaad!

Butters, in Popeye's ship, goes to Israel. In its capital city Jerusalem, Waldo finds out that the silliest villain in the world, Oddlaw, is gong to make the city raining water!

Athens, the Greek capital city, is under attack by Fearless Leader and his siblings two.

Rome, the capital city of Italy, is invaded by The Joker and all the other villains.

In Pisa, the Leaning Tower collapses. However, Donkey Kong lifts the tower up. Butters goes to the top of the tower in order to defeat King K. Rool.

Switzerland's capital city Bern is under attack by Darkseid and Lex Luthor.

Richard Tyler, hero of "The Pagemaster", tells Butters about Barcelona being haunted by Ganondorf. Ganondorf rapes and kills most of its populace, turning them into zombies. Ganondorf must be defeated again.

Madrid, Spanish capital city, is attacked by Gruntilda. Defeat the villainess!

They meet up with Harry Potter, and his pal Ron Weasley who join their group and tell them that Rabat is being attacked by Lord Voldemort! Stop him!

Zorak is attacking Tripoli! The heroic Space Ghost and his friends join Butters's group.

With the help of the Autobot Jetfire, they fly to Oslo. It is attacked by Loki & Ymir!

Captain Scaret: To Cyprus, everyone! After the Makuta!

The heroes go to Cyprus's Capital city Nicosia in order to defeat the Makuta.

Tunis is under attack by Tex Hex. Butters must defeat him! Bravestarr joins your group.

In an Empty City in Libya, M. Bison waits for Butters to defeat him.

The city of Alexandria is attacked by the wicked stepmother Frieda!

Dr. Eggman has built a Factory in order to make his minions forge a metal called "Evilmetal". Butters must defeat him!

Butters fights his way through Heartless and Decepticons as he goes on top of a Small Pyramid. Mid-way, he fights Chick Hicks.

The White Witch is inside the pyramid! Defeat her!

The White Bitch, her sister, is ruining the pyramid tomb!

Carmen Sandiego steals the nose of the Sphinx. Hurry!

Butters finds Larry Daley who joins his group. In Cairo, Kahmunrah is unleashing the ten plagues. Use your destiny.

Paris, France's capital city, is attacked by Venger, the force of evil!

In the French town of Lourdes, Butters lights some candles. The Crimson Guard, led by Damodar and Profion, attack the place. What shall Butters do?

London, The UK capital, is attacked by King Miraz. Stop Him!

Berlin is getting burned by Prince Nuada! Stop the fires in the German city and stop the villain!

Warsaw is the capital of Poland. However, the Dragon Emperor and his army invade the city.

Moscow is robbed of its money all because of Skeletor! He-Man joins the group.

Hordak is stealing the statues that Brussels (in Belgium) is famous for. She-Ra joins the group so do the Toa and Speed Racer.

Tai Lung is invading the Mongolian city Ulan Bator. Po can join the Butters!

9, who joins Butters, witnesses the invasion at the Indian landmark Taj Mahal by Comrade Black and the INKT Corp. 9 has DeBlob to join you.

Isaac and his adepts join the group as the Chinese city of Beijing is invaded by Saturos, Menardi, Karst, and Agito!

In Shanghai, Mario and Sonic join the group as the see Bowser destroying the downtown area.

Hiroshima is being bombed again, but by Hades! Hercules, Hellboy, James Bond, Indiana Jones, and the Atlantean ruler join you in your quest.

Yokohama is invaded by Xerxes! Leonidas, join Butters's group!

Tokyo is where the Addamses are visiting the youkai of this area. They join the group before Abigail Craven ruins the city with a hurricane.

Rodney Copperbottom joins the group when his enemies, Phineas Ratchet and Madame Gasket, are in Australia's Sydney.

Canberra, the capital of Australia, is attacked by Dark Helmet. As Dark Helmet steals jewelery, Lone Star, having joined Butters's group, witnesses the theft.

Robocop and the other heroes join the group when Satan's train of doom, Diesel 10, is ruining the tracks.

They then go to West Australia and meet up with Dorothy, Toto, The Scarecrow, The Tin Man, and The Cowardly Lion who join their group and tell them that The Wicked Witch of the West and her army of Flying Monkeys and Winkies are attacking!

The Antarctic is Butters's next location. Luke Skywalker joins Butters when Darth Vader and Palpatine cast a spell over the land, turning it green.

Venjix is ruining Easter Island. His soldiers topple the heads. Butters must do something! Virus, the threat of Skate City, invades a Town in the Island.

Isaac: Look, Butters! That evil Jason Voorhees is attacking the Oil Rig of the town!

Jetfire: I have learned of the Bridge Between Continents.

Butters: What's that?

Jetfire: A bridge which serves as a gateway to Lockerbie. In the bridge dwells Katz, Le Quack, and their minions. You must go now, Butters.

Butters goes to the real world Detroit- ED-209 had already taken over the downtown area!

Jeff Tracey: There is a new Skynet base in Kilmarnock.

Butters: The Terminators must be destroyed!

Eric: Neither moon nor sun will rise until we defeat Satan. Come on!

In Glasgow, The Shadowmaster wreaks havoc.

Billy Lee: We have to join Butters!

Jimmy Lee: Yes, Billy! We have to!

Isaac: Largs already is doomed because of Dr. Wily.

Captain Scarlet: Look. Leonard Saber summoned Dr. Wily to Largs. In the library, you can defeat Cut Man. In the railway station, defeat Guts Man. Butters, choose wisely.

Pagemaster: Edinburgh is invaded by Ryder, a pilot of the _Decepticon II_! Butters, hurry! There's no time to waste!

Captain Scarlet: There it is! Ben Nevis! We have to defeat the Siphon!

Derrick Cole: No!!!!!

Solus: Mission- Successful.

Butters: Solus! What are you doing in Irvine? Leave Derrick alone!

Solus: Your "Fission" will mail!

Satan (casting a spell): The Sands of Time are mine to control! With that, the town of Adrossan will roll! My minions shall make the sandstorm worse. Begin my black magic spell! Begin my curse! Thunder and rain shall turn it to their tomb. Send Butters and his friends to their doom!

Thanos: Soon, my Lady Chaos, soon you shall be revived!

Butters: It's Thanos! He's in Saltcoats! He is going to revive his love Lady Chaos! We need to stop him!

Coraline: I was fighting against the Other Mother and her true form the Beldam.

Butters: Is that in Stevenston?

Coraline: Yes, Butters.

AUTO is invading the Arran town Brodick! Butters must put a stop to the villain!

The Scottish town of Kilbirnie is deserted.

Butters: Last time you saw Enik, he tricked you. He is evil!

Maxxor: Chaor is in Dalry! Butters, let me join your team.

Butters: Sure.

Kilwinning, a place of dreams. The Holy Grail is found here. Giselle picked it up. The grail is in danger of being stolen by Queen Narissa!

Queen Beryl: Sailor Moon will not know what hit her! Let the Negaverse rule!

Isaac: Sailor Moon is down in Prestwick Airport! Defeat Queen Beryl!

Sora: Inverness is invaded by Gallaxhar!

Isaac: Butters, we searched all over Falkirk, Dunoon, and Fort William, but there is no evil around!

Jeff Tracey: Satan's wand is found in the Falkirk Wheel. The wand is making it spin too fast.

James Bond: I found a Castle Satan brick in Dunoon. It destroyed the ferry building.

Lara Croft: At Fort William, I found Satan's gold crown. It is found in a house.

James T. Kirk: We found our enemy Nero, his allies, Q, The Borg, Khan, and their Romulan army in Sterling! They are laying ruin to it!

Butters: Look! Despereaux: Looks like the Hood is up to nothing again!

He-Man: We have to stop him!

Optimus Prime: Blair Drummond Zoo is the location of that evil man called the Hood! We need to stop him

Brave Little Toaster: Looks like that bad Elmo St. Peters, my archenemy, has entered Troon!  
Tron: I have to defeat him! Butters, let's go! Butters: Yes, Tron.

Maleficent (casting her spell and trying to stop Team Butters): Forest of thorns shall be their tomb. Move through the skies in a fog of doom! Now go with the curse, and serve Satan well! Round the town of Girvan, cast my spell!

Edward Cullen: The vampires have gone into Ailsa Craig, the small island. I searched Male for them, but it's none, Butters.

Butters: There's the Sunken City! Looks like some Heroic Mavericks and Mirrorverse Protectors are defending the road!

Leonard Saber (summoning PC): I will spoil Butters's fun, Professor Chaos, shoot him with a gun! Satan will protect you again with a barrier made by me. You'll be invunerable. Launch the Catastrophe!

Later, Butters and his friends discover that Ellington Park is under attack by the Woodland Critters!

After beating the Critters, The G-Force members join the group to beat Leonard Saber who's invading Newtoon-On-Ayr!

Leonard Saber: You'll never defeat me, Butters!

Butters:You'll be sorry!

Onigen & General Xaviax are unleashing monsters upon Ayr! Stop them!

After beating the 2 villains, our heroes find out that Chernabog has unleashed his minions on the Bridge Between Ayr And Alloway!

Earthworm Jim joins the group to beat Psycrow at North Alloway!

Neff is wrecking the Tam O' Shanter Exhibition! Butters must stop him!

The Headless Horseman and the other bad guys are blocking the way to Satan's Palace! You must beat them to get through!

At last! Butters and his pals had finally reached Satan's realm, The Inside of Kirk Alloway! But when they get into his palace, they must get through his minions!

Levels

South Park. Boss- Black Knight. San Fransisco. Boss- ManBearPig. Las Vegas. Boss- Wario. Chicago. Boss- Minotaur. Washington D.C.. Boss- The Noid. New York City. Boss- Skeleton King. Bermuda Triangle. Boss- Oogie Boogie. Belmopan. Boss- Captain Hook. Mexico City. Boss- The Toad. Panama Canal. Boss- Marvin the Martian. Amazon. Boss- Count Olaf. Rio De Janiero. Boss- Queen of Hearts. Montevideo. Boss- Russ Cargill & Sideshow Bob. Cape Town. Boss- Botticelli. Pretoria. Boss- Stewie Griffin. Maseru. Boss- Mon-Star. Lobama. Boss- Mumm-Ra. Mbabane. Boss- Sauron & Saruman. Kinshasa. Boss- Bluto. Brazzaville. Boss- Dr. Evil. Lome. Boss- Pizzazz. Libreville. Boss- Galbatorix. Lilongwe. Boss- Megatron. Addis Ababa. Boss- Dr. Schadenfreude. Khartoum. Boss- Jafar. Petra. Boss- Rita Repulsa. Salt. Boss- Plankton. Luxor. Boss- Lord Farquaad. Jerusalem. Boss- Oddlaw. Athens. Boss- Fearless Leader. Rome. Boss- The Joker. Pisa. Boss- King K. Rool. Bern. Boss- Lex Luthor & Darkseid. Barcelona. Boss- Ganondorf. Madrid. Boss- Gruntilda Winkybunion. Rabat. Boss- Lord Voldemort. Tripoli. Boss- Zorak. Oslo. Boss- Loki & Ymir. Nicosia. Boss- Makuta. Tunis. Boss- Tex Hex. Empty City. Boss- M. Bison. Alexandria. Boss- Frieda. Egyptian Factory. Boss- Dr. Eggman. Small Pyramid. Boss- Chick Hicks. Pyramid Inside. Boss- White Witch. Pyramid Tomb. Boss- White Bitch. Sphinx. Boss- Carmen Sandiego. Cairo. Boss- Kahmunrah. Paris. Boss- Venger. Lourdes. Boss- Profion & Damodar. London. Boss- King Miraz. Berlin. Boss- Prince Nuada. Warsaw. Boss- The Dragon Emperor. Brussels. Boss- Hordak. Moscow. Boss- Skeletor. Ulan Bator. Boss- Tai Lung. Taj Mahal. Boss- Comrade Black and his INKT Corp. Beijing. Boss- Saturos, Menardi, Karst, and Agito. Shanghai. Boss- Bowser. Hiroshima. Boss- Hades. Yokohama. Boss- Xerxes. Tokyo. Boss- Abigail Craven. Sydney. Boss- Phineas Ratchet & Mother Gasket. Canberra. Boss- Dark Helmet. Australian Railway. Boss- Diesel 10. West Australia. Boss- Wicked Witch of the West. Antarctic. Bosses- Darth Vader & Emperor Palpatine. Easter Island. Boss- The Venjix Computer Network. Town. Boss- Virus. Oil Rig. Boss- Jason Voorhees. Bridge Between Continents. Boss- Katz & Le Quack. Lockerbie. Boss- The Threat Of The 5000-Day-Enlarging Moon. Detroit. Boss- ED-209. Skynet Base Kilmarnock. Boss- Terminator. Glasgow. Boss- Shadowmaster. Largs. Boss- Dr. Wily. Edinburgh. Boss- Ryder. Ben Nevis. Boss- The Siphon. Irvine. Boss- Solus. Ardrossan. Boss- The Sands of Time. Saltcoats. Boss- Thanos. Stevenston. Boss- The Other Mother/ The Beldam. Brodick. Boss- AUTO. Kilbirnie. Boss- Enik. Dalry. Boss- Chaor. Kilwinning. Boss- Queen Narissa. Prestwick Airport. Boss- Queen Beryl. Inverness. Boss- Gallaxhar. Sterling. Boss- Nero, Q, Borg, & Khan Noonien Singh. Blair Drummond Zoo. Boss- The Hood. Troon. Boss- Elmo St. Peters. Girvan. Boss- Maleficent. Ailsa Craig. Boss- James, Victoria, and Laurent the nomadic vampires three. Sunken City. Boss- Professor Chaos. Ellington Park. Boss- Woodland Critters. Barassie. Boss- Dr. Piranoid and his machines. Newtoon-On-Ayr. Boss- Leonard Saber. Ayr. Boss- Onigen & General Xaviax. Bridge Between Ayr And Alloway. Boss- Chernabog. North Alloway. Boss- Psy-Crow. Tam O' Shanter Exhibition. Boss- Neff. Near the kirk. Boss- Headless Horseman and The remaining villains. Inside Kirk-Alloway. Boss- Satan.

Minigames:

Race for the Holy Grail: This is a kart race which you could play as any character, good or evil.

Playable Characters:

Butters Stotch Eric Cartman Stan Marsh Kyle Broflovski Kenny McCormick Chef Al Gore Strawberry Shortcake Perseus Count Chocula Franken Berry Boo Berry Tony the Tiger Trix Rabbit Pillsbury Doughboy Mr. Clean Mr. Peanut Jack Skellington Lollipop King Snarf Violet Baudelaire Eternal Champions Rollbar Vectorman Aladdin Roddy St. James Rita the Rat Isaac and his adepts Hercules Dorothy Toto The Scarecrow The Tin Man The Cowardly Lion Rodney Copperbottom Hellboy She-Ra He-Man Alice White Rabbit The Mad Hatter Cheshire Cat The March Hare Tweedledee and Tweedledum Po the Panda Bravestarr Peter Pan Peter Griffin Brian Griffin Homer Simpson Marge Simpson Bart Simpson Lisa Simpson Maggie Simpson Garfield Luke Skywalker Ralph Wiggum Professor Frink 9 Robocop Bugs Bunny Daffy Duck Austin Powers Glinda Mario Luigi Princess Peach Lone Star Barf Pink Panther Larry Daley Courage The Cowardly Dog Donkey Kong Diddy Kong Tiny Kong Lanky Kong Chunky Kong Dixie Kong Funky Kong The Toa Speed Racer Sonic The Hedgehog Igor Scamper Brain Eva Sir Daniel Fortesque Superman Despereaux Zorro Iron Man Captain Scarlet Jeff Tracey Troy Tempest Mike Mercury Underdog Ginormica Masked Rider/ Prince Dex Servo Optimus Prime Megazord Modo Vinnie Throttle Leo Ralph Don Mike Venus Wonder Woman Ripster Green Lantern Kyle Rayner William F. Guile Mega Man Ax Battler Sketch Turner Ryu Hayabusa Strider Hiryu T-Bone The Brave Little Toaster Sailor Moon Captain James T. Kirk James Bond Lara Croft Captain Planet Indiana Jones The Power Rangers The Silverhawks Lion-O and his Thundercats Simon Belmont Batman John Connor Goku Ace Lightning Lightning McQueen Joe 90 Fox McCloud Samus The Centurions Heroic Visionaries Leader-1 Boulder Ash Ketchum Marshall Will Holly Kenshiro Martian Manhunter Hawkman Godman Greenman The Zeroids Seiya Orion Huntress Aquaman The Flash The Tick Darkwing Duck Legolas Aragorn Eragon Shrek Donkey Princess Fiona Puss in Boots Pinocchio Dragonzord B.O.B. Dr. Cockroach Ph.D Insectosaurus The Missing Link The Scrat Sid the Sloth Manny the Mammoth Diego the Saber Tooth Tiger The Beast from Beauty and the Beast Death Jr. Pandora (Death Jr.) Stigmartha Dirk The Daring Carl Fredericksen Russell Dug the Dog Kevin the Prehistoric Bird Rocky and Bullwinkle DeBlob Q-Bert Quasimodo Yogi Bear Naruto Joe Yamato Ryu Hoshi Lady Oscar Gigantor Daitetsujin 17 Red Tiger Barom 1 Tuxedo Mask Ultra Magnus Sailor Venus Sailor Mercury Sailor Mars Sailor Jupiter Robin Hood Beowulf King Leonidas Kagestar Wheeljack Seaspray Cosmos Warpath Powerglide Wolverine Batfink Superted Captain Marvel Green Arrow Doctor Fate Doctor Strange Billy Lee Jimmy Lee Chun-Li Man-At-Arms Jeese Einstein Namor Hawkgirl Spider-Man Johnny Sokko Jayce Windcharger Sideswipe Sunstreaker Trailbreaker Scott Truman Popeye Hawkeye Vision Superboy The Mask Spawn Captain Jean-Luc Picard Autobot Tracks Autobot Brawn Autobot Beachcomber Perceptor Blaster Darwin Speckles Mooch Juarez Daredevil Jack Sparrow Autobot Blurr Arcee Kup Springer Wreck-Gar Grimlock Nightbeat Blazemaster Breakaway Jem Gold Lightan Xaaron Impactor Black Canary Doctor Mid-Nite DC Sandman Heroic Dr. Manhattan Rorscach The Comedian Ozymandias Nite-Owl II Silk Spectre II Spectre Wildcat The Atom Johnny Thunder Mr. Terrific Hourman DC Starman Marvel Superhero Justice The Brown Hornet Coraline Corpse Bride Cat in the Hat Gizmo Franklin the Turtle Aang Eeyore the Donkey Winnie the Pooh Tigger Piglet Borat Fat Albert Banjo Kazooie Mumbo Jumbo Bottles the Mole Horton the Elephant Kermit The Frog Amaterasu Simba Storm Bigfoot Sherlock Holmes Dr. Watson Little Nicky Dr. Katz Emo Phillips Ben Katz Snow White Ed, Edd and Eddy Saber Rider Spock Ella, hero of "Happily N'ever After" Richard Tyler Green Lantern Alan Scott Green Lantern Hal Jordan Green Lantern John Stewart Goliath the Gargoyle Thunderstrike Thor Ramrod Dangermouse Jade Hulk Diamond-Eye Machineman the Nebular Mask Silver Kamen War Machine Robotech Jet Robotech Motorcycle Tranzor Z Johnny Bravo Giant Taco that poops ice cream Jonny Quest Casper the Friendly Ghost Earthworm Jim Jesus Christ Chester Cheetah Santa Claus Mike,Lu & Og Quickdraw McGraw Mr. Magoo Chewbacca the Wookie The Powerpuff Girls Robin Widget the World Watcher Humpty Dumpty Raggedy Ann and Andy Little Red Riding Hood Sora Cloud Strife Sam & Max Bomberman Prince Pietro Gambit Jubilee Silver Surfer Voltron Solar, leader of the Eco Force Asterix Mickey Mouse Mighty Mouse RJ the Raccoon Verne the Turtle Hammy the Squirrel Buzz Lightyear Woody WALL-E Maxwell Isaacs/ Iron King SpongeBob Squarepants Ghost Rider Ratchet and Clank Dennis the Menace Gomez Addams Puggsley Addams Morticia Addams Uncle Fester Wednesday Addams Twinkie the Kid Mr. Tumnus Yoda Wild Thing from "Where The Wild Things Are" Arthur the Aardvark 


End file.
